1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image processing apparatus having a function for recording/reproducing image data representing the image of a subject photographed using a solid-state image sensing device such as a CCD, the image data representing the image of the photographed subject can be recorded on storage media of a plurality of types (e.g., a memory card, the memory of a personal computer, etc.). However, a plurality of frames of image data that have been read out of storage media of a plurality of different types cannot be reproduced simultaneously on the same monitor screen. Consequently, a plurality of frames of images represented by image data stored in storage media of a plurality of types cannot be compared directly on a monitor screen. In order to compare these images, it is required that they be printed out.
An object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus and method in which image data stored in storage media of or outputted by image signal generating sources of a plurality of different types can be reproduced simultaneously on the same monitor screen.
According to the present invention, the foregoing object is achieved by providing an image processing apparatus comprising an image signal processor for converting image signals, provided by storage media or image signal generating sources of a plurality of types, to respective items of image data in a prescribed format, and an image reducer converting image data, which is output by the image signal processor, to reduced image data, which represents a reduced image, in accordance with a given reduction ratio. An image memory capable of storing at least one screen of image data, multiple-screen construction for storing image data, which has been provided by a designated storage medium or image signal generating source and converted by the image signal processor, or reduced image data reduced by the image reduction means, in the image memory in an arrangement capable of constructing multiple screens. An image signal output converting the image data, which has been stored in the image memory, to an image signal suitable for being displayed, and outputting this image signal. The image signal referred to here covers the concept of a video signal and image data.
According to the present invention, the foregoing object is achieved by providing an image processing method comprising the steps of converting image signals, provided by storage media or image signal generating sources of a plurality of types, to respective items of image data in a prescribed format, converting the converted image data to reduced image data, which represents a reduced image, in accordance with a given reduction ratio if the given reduction ratio represents image reduction, storing the image data provided by a designated storage medium or image signal generating source and converted to the prescribed format, or the reduced image data obtained by image reduction, in an image memory in an arrangement capable of constructing multiple screens, converting the image data, which has been stored in the image memory, to an image signal suitable for being displayed, and outputting this image signal.
In accordance with the present invention, original image data provided by a plurality of storage media or image signal generating sources is converted to reduced image data representing a reduced image, and the original image data or the reduced image data is stored in an image memory that is capable of storing one screen of image data in an arrangement in which multiple split screens can be constructed. A plurality of frames of the (reduced) image data read out of different storage media or the like are stored in the image memory. These items of image data in the image memory are converted to image signals, which are suitable for being displayed, and the image signals are output. Accordingly, if the output image signals are applied to a monitor display unit, a plurality of frames of image data represented by the image data read out of storage media or image signal generating sources of a plurality of different types are displayed simultaneously on a single monitor screen. Thus, images of a plurality of frames represented by image data provided by storage media or image signal generating sources of a plurality of types can be compared directly on a monitor screen without being printed out. If a high-definition display unit is used as the monitor display unit, even reduced images can be displayed clearly. Alternatively, images can be displayed without always being reduced in size. As a result, a comparison can be made in appropriate fashion.